


The World Is Not Enough

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, Heavy Angst, Heavy Violence, Talon!Mercy, Torture, Wikipedia science, Will have non-con in later chapters, tagging as much bad stuff as I can now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: After years of waiting, revenge is nearly in her grasp. But will Angela take it? (Talon!Mercy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, it's starting. Thank you to Hyo and Reynarius for proofreading this one.

Lena panted, head still ringing from the explosion. Her eyes were blurry as she tried to orient herself as best she could. All the hallways looked the same but she had an idea of where she was going. Left, she was told, 3rd door on the left. She skidded to a stop, the hallway of the Talon base unbelievably empty.

Her head screamed at her that this was a trap. Every fiber of her being sensed it was a trap but she had to try. Her friends, Genji and Angela were in trouble.

She had to save them.

Lena breathed in, blinking into the third door only to find Genji there, bound and unconscious. "Genji! I'm here, love. I'm here," Lena said, even though she was sure Genji couldn't hear her. She looked around, noticing that Angela wasn't with him. They were captured together, Lena biting her lower lip in worry.

Where was Angela?

"I'm right here," Angela suddenly said, as if she heard her thoughts. She was behind her, Lena's eyes going wide as she felt the end of the pistol come down against her head before the world turned black.

* * *

She heard a scream, voices starting to register in her head again as she woke up. Harsh white light filled her periphery as she blinked. Angela was in front of her, the doctor circling someone. She’d never seen Angela like this. Never in all the years they’ve been together as agents.

“She’s awake, _mira,”_ Lena heard from beside her, eyes going to the infamous hacker that was now in front of her. “Relax, Tracer. We’re not here for you.”

“Angie…” she whimpered, Angela turning slightly to give her a glare. She could see Genji, bound against in another chair, blood dripping from his mask. Angela’s hands were bloody, as if she was...oh no...

Was this...was she… “You’re with them….” Lena whispered, not really believing what she had just said. “You’re with Talon.”

“Took you long enough,” Angela commented, laugh coming in hollower, darker. “Lena, Lena, Lena. Always trying to see the better in everyone. Even when the facts are in front of you for so long.”

“Lena! Run!” Genji yelled out, Angela hitting him with the back of her hand.

“She will run, don’t worry about that Genji,” Angela said, moving behind him. Sombra hovered behind her, waiting for Angela to continue. She noticed Reaper standing off to the side, also waiting. Lena choked. Angela was with them. “She will be the messenger of Overwatch’s demise. One agent at a time.”

“Why…” Lena whimpered, sobs coming out as Angela moved back in front of Genji. “Angie...this...this isn’t you. This isn’t who you are!”

“Who are you to lecture me on who I am!” Angela yelled out, Lena flinching at the anger in her voice. “Do you even know what I’ve had to endure during my years of service? Did you even care?” Angela asked, Lena sinking further into her chair. Angela pointed to Genji, the man losing consciousness from the blood loss rapidly. “Do you even know what he and Jack put me through? What he did to Amelie?”

Lena shook her head, sobbing as Angela scoffed at her. “I didn’t think so,” Angela replied, nodding to Sombra. “But you’ll learn what happened soon enough. First though,” Angela said, taking out her pistol from her holster to fire two shots directly into Genji’s chest.

“GENJI! ANGELA WHY?!” Lena squirmed, Sombra holding her down against the chair. “Whatever happened, we can fix it. I know we can.”

“Too late,” Angela retorted, unloading 2 more shots, this time directly into Genji’s skull. “Too fucking late.”

Lena remembered screaming, Sombra’s gun coming in contact again with the side of her head, darkness overcoming her once more.


End file.
